


You're a Modern Van Gogh

by JulianAlbertsCat (AdhdBarryAllen)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marking, Olivarry Week 2016, although i went the more posessive route, day 2: jealousy/protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/JulianAlbertsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver decides to have Barry show off his artistic talent. The only problem is that his "art" is very publicly plastered on Barry's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Modern Van Gogh

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Olivarry week! I didn't think i was going to do this one but it just happened. Sorry if I didn't follow the prompt very well.

Day 2 - Jealousy/Protectiveness

 

Today was a day that Barry wished he had Iris’s skills at makeup. 

He had woken up earlier than usual, Oliver still wrapped around him. Barry  _ tried _ to get up without waking his boyfriend, but as soon as he moved, Oliver was pulling him back down to the bed. Despite his insisting that he had to get ready for work, Oliver took it upon himself to plaster Barry with morning kisses. 

Barry’s weakness was always sleepy affection, even when that affection escalated as Oliver began to draw a trail of bruises down the younger man’s neck.

“Ollie!” he hissed. “How am I supposed to hide these?”

“You don’t,” Oliver murmured, continuing his masterpiece.

Barry sighed, more with euphoria than frustration. For some reason, he loved it when Oliver got possessive. He couldn't explain it, but the thought of the world knowing that he was  _ Oliver’s _ made his head rush. 

He grinned at his boyfriend. “I really do have to get going, Oliver.”

“Five more minutes.”

“I already gave you five more minutes!” Barry laughed.

Oliver huffed, and rolled off of him finally. “Fine, you win. Although that’s not the story your neck is telling.”

Barry ran to their bathroom in a panic. “Oliver, how did you give me so many hickies so fast! I thought  _ I _ was the fast one!”

“I have experience.”

“Uhg, you’re ridiculous.”

He was ready in seconds, giving Oliver a kiss on the cheek before he ran out the door. “I love you!” He called.

+++

David Singh knew sex hair when he saw it. 

Barry Allen hadn’t even tried to hide his hickies this time either, and it was obviously distracting everyone at the precinct. There were other ways to announce you were dating someone without showing off a million and one neck bruises, and everyone already knew the kid was dating Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen brought him lunch, for fucks sake!

“Allen! I need you to run analysis on the samples from yesterday’s crime scene!” he called.

“Yes sir,” Barry replied awkwardly.

“Oh and Allen?”

“Yes?”

“Get some damn concealer.”

Barry blushed and rubbed at his neck awkwardly. He  _ really _ needed to talk to Oliver about his “artistry.”


End file.
